SUMMARY We have a system in the U.S. that is designed to make sure that research involving people is held to high ethical standards. Researchers that propose to conduct studies involving people must have their studies reviewed and approved by a research ethics board before a study may begin. These boards, known as Institutional Review Boards (IRBs) are usually based at universities and other research institutions, and usually look at the risks and benefits to individuals participating in research. They are not designed to look at the risks and benefits to the communities involved. As more communities and community-based organizations get involved in research ? either as partners with academic researchers or as researchers themselves ? they are establishing their own IRBs and research review committees to make sure that the research is ethical and takes into account the risks and benefits to both individuals and communities. As documented in recent studies, these community IRBs and research review committees hold great promise for promoting ethical research and ensuring that the concerns of communities are adequately addressed by research. To support this emerging field of practice and research, a community-based organization in Los Angeles that manages its own IRB and a national organization in Raleigh that builds community capacity for research are jointly proposing a conference to convene community IRBs and research review committees from across the country to learn from one another; review the research about them that does exist; and identify priorities for research, practice and policy.